Attachment devices such as snap hooks and carabiners have long been in use for providing a means for attaching articles to each other. Such devices have numerous applications, such as for example enabling multiple articles to be secured to a backpack, purse, handbag, key chain or the like. As such, these devices are fairly ubiquitous. An example of an attachment device is a carabiner such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,266.
Fluid-filled ornamental articles are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,199 relates to a pierced earring with liquid visible therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,973 relates to a liquid filled ornamental article of jewelry containing an illumination source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,375 relates to an ornamental article having a transparent housing shaped into a decorative configuration having a liquid therein and a subatmospheric pressure area between the liquid and housing. However, none of the prior art liquid filled ornamental articles have the utility of providing a means for attaching articles to each other and providing an indicia bearing means on a ubiquitous useful article.